Sans toi, c'est pas pareil !
by Llily.B
Summary: [OneShot]Quand Makuba part en vacances avec JônoUchi… Il faut s’attendre à être trois dans le Bungalow ! ¤Léger Slash¤


**Auteur :** Lily.B

**Disclamer : **S'ils étaient à moi, vous croyez qu'il faudrait attendre Noël pour que le Seto ait du Yami au dessert ? Et encore !

**Genre :** Mini-fic, PWP, tentative d'humour avortée et communication longue distance ! XDDD

**Pairing :** Seto + Makuba XDD Non je déconne quoique, vous verrez bien XD Seto/Yami et Jôno-Uchi/Makuba en fond sonore XD

**Avertissement : **Cette fic fait allusion à une relation homosexuelle donc homophobes allez voir ailleurs si j'y suis !

**Rating :** Je vais mettre **T** pour relations homosexuelles sous-entendues.

**Résumé : **Quand Makuba part en vacances avec Jôno-Uchi… Il faut s'attendre à être trois dans le Bungalow !

**Note&Co : **Voilà petit cadeau de Noël qui n'a rien avoir avec ou presque XD Disons que c'est en faisant mes courses de Noël avec Kali que j'ai eu l'enthousiasme nécessaire à mettre sous forme de fic, quatre ou cinq lignes qui résumait l'histoire sur MSN ! Sachez que cettefanfiction a été mainte fois réécritepour obtenir un ceratin effet... J'espère que vous aurez deviné où je voulais en veniret que cela vous plaira !¤Lily prie bien fort pour ne pas avoir massacré l'idée originale, qui nous a bien faire rire XD¤

Pour ceux qui attendent avec impatience la suite de **Souviens-Toi**, sachez que la première partie du chapitre IV est en cours de bêta-lecture est qu'il est aussi long que les précédents chapitres !

**Sinon, j'ai créé un blog spécial lecteur, vous trouverez l'adresse dans ma bio pour les plus intéressé d'entre vous XD**

**Avis aux Lecteurs :** Pour ceux qui ceux qui ne seraient pas au courant, **les réponses aux reviews sont désormais interdites dans les chapitres**, c'est pourquoi j'insiste encore une fois sur le fait de me **laisser votre adresse e-mail** ! Cela me fait tellement plaisir de recevoir une review que j'ai à cœur de vous répondre ! Si vous ne voulais pas que tout le monde y est accès, laissez-là moi par mail ! **Merci de votre compréhension !**

Un grand **Merci** à : Yami Aku, Dark.Setsuna, Ruines, Nami Himura et Kali 29 pour leur soutien et leur bêta-lecture XD

Sur ce, Je vous souhaite une **Bonne Lecture !**

* * *

**Sans toi… C'est pas pareil !**

* * *

_-_

_-_

_-_

Un jeune garçon descend silencieusement les escaliers. Il s'arrête au rez-de-chaussée et tend l'oreille. Personne. Furtivement, il se dirige vers l'entrée du salon et s'arrête à nouveau. Il scrute attentivement la pièce, visiblement à la recherche de quelque chose. Quand il le trouve, ses yeux bleu nuit s'illuminent et il se dirige à pas de loup vers l'objet de sa quête. S'en saisissant, il le ramène vers la petite table basse en bois vernis et s'adosse au canapé qui lui fait face.

Il décroche le combiné et compose un numéro qu'il connaît par cœur. Ensuite, il repositionne correctement l'écran, de manière à ce que son interlocuteur puisse bien le voir, puis il attend que celui-ci daigne décrocher.

Cela sonne longuement avant que son correspondant prenne l'appel et que son visage apparaisse au travers du visiophone. L'adolescent pousse un soupir de soulagement en reconnaissant les traits de son grand frère. Celui-ci semble absorbé par son travail. Ses yeux paraissent attirés par la luminosité se dégageant de son ordinateur tandis qu'il ne cesse de pianoter sur ce dernier d'une main, le combiné dans l'autre.

« Allo ? » demanda d'une voix légèrement tremblante le garçon.

Aussitôt deux prunelles froides se tournèrent vers lui, et le visage habituellement froid de Seto Kaiba, afficha, l'espace d'un instant une expression fatiguée.

« Makuba » répondit-il.

« Hum… Je te dérange peut-être ? »

« Comme tu peux le voir… »

Makuba fit une petite moue ennuyée avant de reprendre.

« Je voulais savoir comment tu allais depuis la dernière fois ? »

« Petit frère c'était il y a, précisément, trois heures, vingt-deux minutes et 17 secondes » déclara froidement le PDG de la Kaiba Corporation, un tantinet agacé par ces irruptions journalières.

« Excuse-moi… C'est juste que… le temps me paraît long sans toi ! Tu me manquais trop ! »

Le visage du jeune brun s'assombrit brusquement tandis qu'il adoptait la méthode « chien battu ». Seto soupira, il avait autre chose à faire que bavasser avec son cadet.

« Cet imbécile de Katsuya est-il si soporifique que passer tes vacances avec lui t'ennuies à ce point ? »

_« Je t'ai entendu Kaiba ! » _résonna soudainement la voix dudit imbécile.

Makuba sursauta et regarda son petit ami prendre un instant sa place devant l'écran, tout à fait médusé. Le brun quant à lui, claqua sa langue contre son palet dans un signe d'impatience.

« Tu sais, ça n'a rien à voir avec moi ! Mais puisque tu t'inquiètes tant que ça pour le bien être de ton petit frère, sache que j'ai en main plusieurs atouts, dont plusieurs de ces divertissements risqueraient fort de l'épuiser » reprît Jôno-Uchi, un brin espiègle.

Seto vit, à travers l'écran, les joues de Makuba se teinter doucement de rouge tandis que lui-même tentait de conserver son calme.

« T'avises pas de toucher à un seul de ses cheveux _Bonkotsu_ _(**1**)_ ! » éructa t-il. Il imaginait très bien à quels petits jeux ces deux-là pouvaient jouer.

« Sinon quoi ? »

Taquin, le duelliste de seconde zone (dixit Kaiba) avait entreprît de jouer avec les mèches brunes de son compagnon. Le jeune cadre serra les dents devant ce geste d'affection alors que son petit frère rougissait de plus belle.

« Je me ferais un plaisir de te transformer en paillasson… répliqua le petit génie de l'informatique en retrouvant son sourire goguenard. Avec la touffe qui te sert de cheveux, ça ne doit pas être bien difficile ! »

Jôno-Uchi accusa le coup, et gardant un sourire hypocrite aux lèvres il répondit.

« Tu es si méprisable Kaiba… Je ne vois vraiment pas comment Atem fait pour te supporter à longueur de journée… »

« Tu as oublié arrogant, hautain, égoïste, implacable, froid, grincheux… » entreprit de lui résumé le président de la Kaiba Corp.

« La liste est longue dis-moi… Je ne te savais pas aussi parfait dans l'antipathie… Je pensais au moins que mon cher ami te trouverait un défaut ! »

« Oh, mais il en a trouvé, ne t'inquiète pas pour ça ! Le problème vois-tu c'est que nous ne sommes pas assez intime pour que tu les voies et ce même si je te les disais, _Bonkotsu_ ! »

« Maki, je rêve ou ton frère me fait des avances ? » demanda le châtain, un sourire narquois aux lèvres

_« Jôno, repasse-moi ce combiné ! » _s'exclama Makuba en essayant de reprendre ledit combiné des mains de son petit ami

« Vraiment dommage que tu sois si loin Kaiba, j'aurais pas pu résisté à cette proposition ! » trouva t-il le temps de répondre en ponctuant sa phrase d'une œillade suggestive.

Le susnommé Kaiba haussa un sourcil écœuré tout en regardant son petit frère tenter de récupérer ce qui lui appartenait.

_« Jôno-Uchi ! Rends-moi ça tout de suite !_ _»_ l'entendit-il gronder

Seto regarda un instant son benjamin se chamailler avec le châtain, ses doigts tapotant nerveusement contre le bois verni de son nouveau bureau. Puis aussi soudainement que Jôno-Uchi était apparu à l'écran, il disparut, emportant avec lui Makuba. La vision que la caméra lui renvoyait à présent était celle d'un canapé rouge sang, ressemblant vaguement au sien.

Il entendit des chuchotements étouffés suivi d'un bruit de succion. Il grimaça de dégoût en imaginant le duelliste embrasser son petit frère et remercia silencieusement les Dieux lorsque son amant, qui venait de rentrer dans la pièce, le sortit de ses pensées.

_« Seto ? »_

Détachant son regard glacial du vidéophone, il releva la tête vers lui et lui demanda silencieusement quel était son problème.

_« Saurais-tu par hasard ce que j'ai fait de mon short de bain ? »_

Le duelliste fronça doucement des sourcils. Il en avait tellement que c'en était affligeant.

« Lequel ? »

_« Tu sais le blanc… Avec des petites pyramides dessus » (**2**)_

Ses prunelles s'agrandirent d'effroi alors qu'il s'étouffait dans le même temps avec sa salive.

« Ne me dis pas que tu comptes exhiber cette horreur sur la plage ? »

_« Bah si, c'est quand même mon préféré ! »_

Le brun roula des yeux, exacerbé par tant de bêtises.

« Non, je ne sais pas où il est ! »

_« Tu es sûr que tu veux toujours pas m'accompagner ? Ca te ferait du bien de sortir un peu ! »_

« Plus que sûr ! Maintenant laisse-moi tranquille j'ai du travail ! »

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » questionna Makuba qui en se repositionnant devant son écran avait remarqué l'air renfrogné de son grand frère.

« Rien » répondit aussitôt celui-ci, reportant de nouveau son attention sur l'écran interposé.

« Ne dis pas rien, t'as pas la tête qui va avec ! »

« C'est Atem… Il veut à tout prix mettre son short de bain blanc avec des petites pyramides dessus »

L'adolescent pouffa.

« Tu lui as dit au moins qu'il était ridicule la dedans ? » finit-il cependant par demander.

« Au moins une bonne centaine de fois ! »

« Et alors où est le problème ? »

« C'est un cadeau de Yûgi ! »

« Ah »

« Comme tu dis »

Il eut un long silence, uniquement interrompu par le cliquetis incessant des touches martyrisées par les doigts expert du président de la Kaiba Corporation qui avait repris son travail.

« Dis Seto… » rompit finalement Makuba.

« Hum ? »

« T'es sûr que tu ne veux pas nous rejoindre ? Ce serait vraiment super si tu pouvais venir ! »

Le jeune homme délaissa momentanément son activité pour reporter son regard sur la frimousse de son petit frère que lui renvoyait le visiophone.

« Je sais Makuba, tu me le répètes à chaque fois, mais j'ai encore beaucoup de travail ! »

« Allez viens… supplia t-il. Puis voyant que cela n'avait aucun effet sur son grand frère, il ajouta malicieusement. Tu sais, la technologie n'est plus ce qu'elle était… Elle a fait de grand progrès ces dernières années… Maintenant on peut se déplacer à la vitesse d'un éclair et…. »

« N'exagère pas non plus ! » bougonna Seto, en tapant deux-trois trucs sur son clavier.

Makuba se renfrogna, visiblement vexé que son grand frère ne lui accorde pas plus d'attention. Jetant un rapide coup d'œil au vidéophone, le prétendu grand frère, remarqua que son cadet le bouder et il soupira.

« Veux-tu bien cesser tes caprices ? »

« Mais Seto… » gémit l'adolescent.

« Je t'ai dit non Makuba ! N'insiste pas, tu me fais perdre mon temps avec tes jérémiades ! »

« Mais tu ne seras pas obligé de rester longtemps ! Sil te plaît ! Sans toi, les vacances, ce n'est vraiment pas pareil ! » insista Makuba en lui lançant une attaque chibi eyes.

Seto se radoucit légèrement et tenta de lui expliquer la situation.

« Écoute petit frère, tu sais à quel point ce projet me tient à cœur et je ne peux vraiment pas me permettre de prendre des congés ! J'aimerais qu'il soit en vente dès la rentrée »

Seto Kaiba n'était pas le Président d'une grande entreprise pour rien, ce qui fit soupirer pour la énième fois son cadet.

« Oui mais… Tu me manques… Je les trouve fades sans toi, elles n'ont pas la même saveur… Onegai »

Devant l'expression de chien battu qu'affichait son petit frère, le génie des finances, décroisa ses mains pour les recroiser derrière sa tête, se laissant ainsi aller dans son fauteuil. Un petit sourire moqueur aux lèvres, il répondit.

« Vraiment ? Je pensais pourtant que tu n'allais pas voir le temps passer avec ces vacances ? »

« Mais, c'est pas pareilleuh ! » geignit-il en reprenant une expression larmoyante.

Seto émit un petit rire avant de se réinstaller plus dignement. Makuba allait répliquer quand son Jôno-Uchi les interrompit une nouvelle fois.

_« Bon Maki, moi j'y vais... »_

Au travers de l'écran, le jeune homme put voir son petit frère se tourner vers lui, l'air horrifié. Il semblait visiblement en proie à un dilemme intérieur.

« Na mais attends moi. »

Le président devina plus qu'il ne vit l'expression moqueuse de son pathétique beau frère

_« Non, c'est bon. Continue donc la conversation avec ton frère. Après tout, je sais combien il te manque. Tu n'arrêtes pas de parler de lui à longueur de journée. Je m'en voudrais de te priver d'une telle chose… Ne t'inquiète pas, je te ramènerai quelque chose… Et puis, tu sais, on pourra toujours y retourner dès que Kaiba aura décidé de quitter son nouveau bureau ! » _entendit-il malgré la distance qui les séparait.

« Oui… Mais… »

_« Y'a pas de 'mais' qui tienne ! »_

L'adolescent croisa les bras boudeur. Il n'aimait pas quand son petit ami faisait preuve d'autorité envers lui.

« Tu ne conduis pas » ordonna t-il.

_« Rassure toi, je ne crois pas qu'Otogi me laissera toucher le volant de sa toute nouvelle décapotable ! »_

Makuba se détendit et offrit un magnifique sourire à son petit ami. Seto l'entendit s'approcher et détourna la tête lorsqu'il le vit embrasser son petit frère. Une caresse sur sa joue le fit cependant lever les yeux vers Atem qui se tenait devant lui, et qu'il n'avait pas entendu venir. Avisant le sac sur son épaule, il l'en délesta doucement avant de l'attirer sur ses genoux et d'enfouir son visage dans le creux de son cou. Le maître des jeux l'enlaça aussitôt.

« Alors tu l'as finalement trouvé ? »

_« Oui… Tu ne viens toujours pas ? »_

« Non… Te savoir aussi ridicule me suffit largement à vouloir rester cloîtré ici. »

_« C'est dommage parce qu'il fait un temps magnifique dehors. »_

« Hum… Peut-être… Mais je fiche de tout ce qui n'est pas toi ! » répliqua le brun en relevant la tête pour ancrer ses prunelles océanes dans celles violines de son petit ami. « Tu es vraiment ridicule dans ce short de bain »

Atem sourit, tout en jouant amoureusement avec ses cheveux.

_« Oui je sais… Mais j'aime bien te faire râler ! »_

« Dîtes les amoureux c'est pas bientôt fini ? » les interrompit Makuba qui depuis son vidéophone, regardait la scène depuis un moment déjà.

L'ancien pharaon lui tira très puérilement la langue avant d'embrasser son compagnon attitré en guise d'au revoir.

¤

La porte d'une petite maison d'un village de vacanciers s'ouvre sur un jeune homme châtain tout sourire. Après avoir refermé doucement l'entrée, Jôno-Uchi s'engage tranquillement dans l'allée. Arrivé au milieu de la route, il s'immobilise et regarde l'heure. Ses prunelles chocolats s'attarde ensuite sur la maison d'en face, et il pousse un petit soupir. Il déteste attendre même s'il est lui-même toujours en retard.

Quelques minutes plus tard, l'entrée de la maison voisine se dérobe pour laisser sortir un autre jeune homme à la chevelure hirsute.

Au bruit, Jôno-Uchi relève la tête de ses chaussures et ses lèvres s'étirent de nouveau.

« Enfin ! C'est pas trop tôt ! » s'exclame t-il

« Désolé… J'ai étais retardé ! » répondit le nouvel arrivant en lui faisant un petit sourire d'excuse.

« Je veux bien te croire ! » dit-il d'un ton suspicieux

Atem sourit devant le sous-entendu que son ami a habilement glissé dans le son de sa voix.

« Je crois qu'on va y aller sans eux parce que tels qu'ils sont partis, ils en ont encore pour des heures » déclare t-il.

Le châtain sourit. C'était si prévisible.

« La prochaine fois, il faudra s'arranger pour ne pas les séparer, je crois. »

« Sans vouloir t'offenser, je ne pense pas que Seto apprécierait de te savoir sous le même toi que lui, qui plus est dans la chambre d'à côté en compagnie de son petit frère. Non, la prochaine fois je m'arrange pour ne pas qu'il ait d'idée en cours de route ! » boude soudainement celui à la chevelure hérissé.

« A défaut de lui confisquer son jouet » plaisante le châtain qui se fait aussitôt foudroyer du regard.

« Arrête de rire, Jôno-Uchi ce n'est pas drôle ! Il passe plus de temps sur son ordinateur qu'avec moi ! »

Le rire du susnommé Jôno-Uchi s'intensifie tandis qu'il entreprend de suivre le chemin menant chez le reste de la joyeuse bande.

« Que veux-tu Atem, tu n'as pas autant de charme que des statistiques ! »

Le rejoignant, le jeune homme sourit. C'est qu'il venait de lui donner une idée qui s'empresserait d'appliquer dès leur retour à Domino(**3**). En attendant, il était bien décidé à profiter de ses vacances.

Mais ceci est une autre histoire.

**Owari**

* * *

Petites notes complémentaires XD 

(**1**) _Bonkotsu_ : surnom donné à Jono-Uchi par Kaiba dans la version originale. Quelqu'un de commun, d'ordinaire, de banal.

(**2**) Private Joke désolée XD Quand Nami décide de dessiner les faces cachées d'Atem, ça donne les dessous du Pharaon XD

(**3**) Quelqu'un aurait-il deviné l'idée qui vient de traverser Atem ?

* * *

Alors ? Ça vous a plus ?

Vous avez aimé ? Détesté ? N'hésitez pas à me faire part de votre avis !

Une review comme cadeau de Noël, c'est pas cher payé, vous ne trouvez pas ?

Merci pour tout !

Et Bonnes Fêtes à tous !

Lily.B ¤ qui une fois de plus espère que vous avez vu le but de cette histoire, à savoir la chute minable XD¤


End file.
